International Bastard Squad
The International Bastard Squad is a team made by JonicOokami7 Diagnosis The International Bastard Squad or I.B.S for short, Is a team of mercenaries that are well known in the City of Vita Nova, It has been led by Shade the Hedgehog in the past with completely different members, its is now currently led by Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze to this day The team mostly work for any type of free lance but it mostly involves fighting off the Cyrex Empire and the Dark Reframe,otherwise the group will do anything anytime. History The team's name's origins are left over from the original team as Jonic took over the team when he and his friends Jacob the Pikachu, Nega C Payne and Optimus Twat Kiefer reformed the group years later, With the help of Yuri Violet and Darkness the hedgehog the team managed to set up base in an old abandoned mansion within sector seven of the metropolis of Vita Nova City. At first the group were feared by people and mobian around the city for being mercenaries which made business rather tough. It wasnt until the group fought off an attack by Doctor Edgar Cyrex that the team started to gain trust from the civilians, following on the group of 6 started to flourish with their own skills and capabilities gaining more and more trust and fans from the cityfolk. This did not mean the group did not make any new friends and teammates as the team started to grow bigger and stronger as many notable members such as Peach Lightwater and Surprisingly Shade the Hedgehog joined the team. But it was not without loss either for the death of Yuri violet depressed Jonic which made the others have to fight without their leader for some time. It was the war of Vita Nova against the dark reframe that made Jonic feel worse as his fatherly figure Breaker Earthsoul died in action giving his final wish and sword to Jonic before passing. This made Jonic turn more serious about fighting as he continue to lead the group further into battle gaining more foes and allies along the way. Base of Operation The I.B.S live in a mansion that was once abandoned 16 years ago, when the group first found it the building was a rickety old mess. but with the right skills and motivation it began to build into a great headquarters in the present day I.B.S manor has many facilities such as a lab/workshop, Many Bedrooms and a large living room. Team Members Active Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Leader/ Spirit Knight, "All Around" - Frontal attack (Physical & range) - Mid Speed, Medium defense. Speed Formation Jacob the Pikachu - Pokemon Fighter, "Glass Cannon" - Middle ranged attack (Physical & range) - Fast, Low defense. Fly Formation Nega C Payne the Bandicoot '''- Mechanic & Inventor, "Mechromancer/Indestructably Cursed" - Middle ranged attack (Psychical & range) - Slow, Medium-High defense. Power Formation '''Optimus Twat Keifer - Pilot, "Meat Shield/Sentinel" - Front defense (Physical & support) - Normal, High defense. Fly Formation Peach Lightwater-Hikarikaze the Waterian Snow Leopard - Explorer, Expressionist & Voice of reason, "Trustworthy healer" - Middle ranged attack (Physical, range & support) Normal, Medium defense. Power Formation Elvira Darkwater the Panther - Monster hunter, "Tactical espionage" - Frontal attack (Physical) - Fast, Low defense. Power Formation Reece "Kiza" Kelly the Crystalian Green Panda - Wise man bromo, "Lazy Wall" - Front defense (Physical & support) - Slow, High defense. Power Formation Clair Nightcutter Payne the Ookami '- Chief of Sector 7's VN Police Institute, "Spiritual gun slinger" - Back ranged (Ranged) - Normal, Medium defense. Speed Formation 'Lydia Hikarikaze the Ookami - Brawler enthusiast, "Fist Fighter" - Front Attack (Physical) - Fast, Low defense. Speed Formation Shade the Hedgehog - Swordsman, "Bounty hunter" - Middle Attack (Physical & ranged) - Normal, Medium defense. Power Formation Connor the Hedgehog (Archangel) - Casual hero, Support & Rescue "Archer" - Middle range (Physical & ranged) - Fast, Low defense. Speed Formation Finn Alexander Evans the Spirit Wolf - Jack of all trades, "Battle Mage" - Center position (Physical, ranged & status) - Fast, Low defense. Speed Formation NCP00 Sigma - "Robotic Arsenal" - Back ranged (ranged) - Normal, High defense. Power Formation Yuri Violet the Hedgehog - Team Navigator & Pokémon Professor. Fly Formation Sari Earthwater the Jackalope - Backup navigator. Power Formation Non Active Dementia Freezewater the White Tiger - Chef, "MP Sharer" - Middle ranged attack (Physical & ranged) - Fast, No defense. Speed Formation Toxic Lustwater the Lioness - Model, Beautician, "Lustful Switcher" - Middle ranged attack (Physical, ranged & status) - Slow, Low defense. Fly Formation Xorro Breslin the Lynx - Xorro Breslin- Healing Musician, "Forrest Bard" - Back (Ranged & support) - Fast, Medium defense. Speed Formation Novis McCain the Vampire Owl - Institute soldier "Undead Merc" - Front ranged (Physical & ranged) - Fast, Medium defense. Fly Formation NCP01 Alpha the "Project Soundwave" Android - Assistance to the I.B.S, Protector in emergancy & all else fails "Backup irradicator" - Middle Ranged (Ranged) - Fast, Medium-High defense. Speed Formation Children Sky Joy Hikarikaze Rune Hikarikaze Tyke Payne Ethan Hikarikaze Loa Saskia Hikarikaze Voltage the Hedgehog Former Breaker Earthsoul the hedgehog - Deceased Darkness the Hedgehog - Switched Sides Ashleigh the Cat - Went her own way Friends Ashleigh the Cat Tom the Fox Aequnum the Ookami Tanya 'Rhapsody' Lockheart the Bat James Blank III the snow cat Janesse Flora the Hedgehog Genna Nicholes the Mink Miranda the Panther Kathy The Ferret-being Foes Cyrex Empire Doctor Edgar Cyrex Bios the Creation (1 through 3) Doctor Victor Arrogan Gennatwo the altered-clone Yuritwo the altered-clone CRE01 Hades Dark Reframe Oblivion Yamikaze the Ookami Laufeia Yamiborn ''' Project Overkill Friska Zerowater the Husky Rain Lucas McCain the Owl Jerro the Hedgehog Other Dusk Pandora '''Darkness Centros the hedgehog Rivals Valiant LixTetrax the Bathog Sheila 'Electra-Carol' Villette the Hedge-??? (Names marked in bold are characters owned by JonicOokami7) Trivia Despite knowing what the initials I.B.S can mean the original creator decided to keep it stating "It was too late by the time i made it" Category:Groups/Organizations